Light of Destiny
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: At the start of A's a new girl appears with a friend and new surprises. How will this change things? Let's find out.


Light of Destiny

Disclaimer

I do not own Jewel Pets Tinkle or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's

**Chapter 1 A New Light**

"My first solo assignment." said a violet haired girl as she looked onto the city. Then she pulled out a ring from her pocket which had a ruby on it. 'Remember to only this in case of an emergency. It'll boost your powers to the full power of any one of us but you must not use it for a long time or it'll damage your body.' she remembered something that had been told to her. It was then she saw a barrier which began forming though out part of the city. "Looks like it's time for action. Ready?" she asked a purple cat on her shoulder with violet jewel like eyes.

"Ready." said the cat. Upon hearing that the girl jumped onto another roof and began running in direction towards where she saw a light heading. She could sense a magical battle ensueing but seemed to be pretty one sided. Not long after she sense one of the two crashing into a building so she jumped and landed on the ground.

"Hang on Amy." said the girl. "Hyperspell, Nimblefire!" she called out causing her body to start glowing in red before she took off at an unbelievable acceleration. In one of the buildings there was a girl in white with pigtails who held a white and gold staff with a red spherical gem. Unfortunately the staff was mostly cracked. Not long after a girl in red with red hair who held a metallic hammer appeared in front of her. As she was about to try to land a blow a red streak went by and struck her throwing her back surprising both girls. Not long after they saw a girl in black pants with a black tank top who appeared between them.

"I don't know what's going on but you really shouldn't be attacking someone when they're down." said the girl.

"Stay out of this." said the girl in red.

"Sorry but I can't do that." said newly arrived girl as she held out an amulet. It was then two more people appeared behind her and next to the girl were a girl in black with blond pigtails who held a large staff and a guy with short dirty blond hair.

"So you're her friends?" asked the girl with purple hair.

"That's right. And who are you?" asked the blond girl.

"I'm Taylor and this little cat is Amy." she said with a smile.

"I'm Fate." said the blond girl.

"It's a pleasure but let's leave the pleasantries for later." said Taylor as her eyes began glowing. "Ride the winds, Wendigo!" she called out as from the amulet emerged a wolf like creature who seemed to be made of wind.

"What magic is this?" asked the girl in red.

"Seeker magic." replied Taylor holding out her hand. "Touchram!" she called out causing a green blast of energy which threw the girl out of the building. "Keep her safe." she said looking back at the three as she pulled out a card. "Let's go Dark Magician!" she called out causinga sorcerer in purple to appear. "We're not holding back."

"Understood." said the Dark Magician as he began glowing. At that Taylor, Amy, and Wendigo began glowing as well in dark violet, violet and green respectively while the Dark Magician were glowing. Then the three shot upwards and out of the building. Within seconds the three lights became one red light which came back down.

"Souls to protect!" called out Taylor.

"United as one!" called out the voice of the Dark Magician.

"Under the guidance of the flame!" called out Amy's voice.

"As one we call on the power of Aegis!" called out the three voices. Suddenly they saw what looked like a body forming from a grid which then materialize the external part of the body. When it was done they saw Taylor in dark red boots, a violet skirt with a top which was armored at the chest and shoulders, red elbow length gloves, a dark red choker, light pink heart shaped earings, an emblem on her forehead, and her now dark purple hair was tied in a pony tail.

"What is that?" asked Fate.

"Now let's cut loose." said Taylor holding out her hand. "Tinkle Tinkle Magical Charm. Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash!" she called out causing her body to start glowing.

"Whatever you're planning on doing it won't work." said the girl in red.

"Look behind you." said Taylor with a smirk. The girl in red turned and saw a red magical circle which had a star in the inside with a sliver star in the center. With that she took the chance and tackled her through it. This caused the circled to vanish and reappear above the building. From it the two girls emerged.

"What kind of magic is this?" asked the girl.

"A combination of Seeker, Jewel Pet, and Egyptian." replied Taylor.

"Interesting." said the girl holding out four metal sphere which she threw into the air before striking them and launching them at Taylor.

"Honor Guard!" called out Taylor causing a blue barrier to form in front of her causing the spheres to vanish upon impact. It was then Fate flew next to Taylor.

"Bardiche." she said.

"Arc Saber." said a male mechanical voice caused the weapon to became like an electric scythe which Fate used to send a yellow ring of energy to the girl in red. The girl then held out four more sphere that she launched.

"I need a wall." said the girl as her weapon formed a red barrier in front of her which destroyed the ring shortly after impact. Fate however was being forced to dodge the sphere.

"There you are!" yelled out a woman with strawberry blond hair in white, blue, and pink who had cat ears as she punched the barrier with a yellow energy causing it to crack slowly. Taylor just stayed in one place with her eyes closed allowing her to open her senses.

"What's the matter?" asked the Dark Magician's voice.

"Don't you sense that?" asked Taylor within her mind.

"I sense it." said a third voice. It was then she noticed the girl with dog ears had broken through the barrier but was pushed back allowing the girl in red to swing at her. This forced the dog eared woman to form a magic circle for protection but was launched down. When she turned she saw Fate flying towards her causing two small tornados at her feet allowing her allowing her to dodge upwards. Seeing this the dog eared girl dispelled the tornadoes. This gave Fate the chance to try to strike her forcing the girl in red to block with her weapon. It was then Taylor opened her eyes which were now glowing.

"Something's wrong." said Taylor as the girl with dog ears made a magic circle which formed rings at the red haired girl's ankles and wrists.

"It's all over so now you're gonna give me your name, the world you're from, and the motive for all this." said Fate. The girl looked angrily towards her.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this Fate." said the dog eared girl sensing something strange. Suddenly a woman with a dark pink pony tail appeared from below and tried to strike Fate with a sword forcing the girl to block which threw her back.

"Thanks Signum." said the girl in red. It was then they heard a battle cry which caused the dog eared girl to turn to see a somewhat dark skinned man with white hair and grey and white hair, dog ears and tail as he kicked at her forcing her to block with her forearm throwing her back.

"Lavanti cartridge load now." said Signum.

"Explosion." said a mechanical voice as part of her sword opened up letting out what looked like a shotgun round. This caused a strange energy to be expelled from the sword which then caused fire to form on the blade.

"Violet lightning flash!" she called out before flying towards Fate with her weapon ready to strike. When she slashed Fate blocked with the staff part of her weapon which was then cut in half. After she raised her weapon and struck once more.

"Defensor." said Fate's weapon forming a yellow barrier. This kept her from taking damage from the attack but was still thrown by the force of it.

"No, Fate!" called out the dog eared woman as she was about to head in that direction but stopped when the dog eared man go in front of her. "Why you." she said as he clenched his fist. Taylor saw this and flew landing in the building Fate had crashed onto.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm okay." replied Fate.

"What about your weapon?" asked Taylor.

"It's alright. The main body is still safe." replied Fate.

"Then you'd better get ready. We've got a fight on our hands." said Taylor looking up as Fate's weapon regenerated. It was then the boy with dirty blond hair appeared.

"Yuno do you think you can transport everyone out of this barrier simultaneously?" asked Fate.

"Yeah. If I can get some help from Aruf. I think." replied Yuno.

"I need to take a step forward so I'll leave that to you." said Fate.

"Understood." said Yuno.

"Are you fine with that Aruf?" asked Fate telepathically.

"It's gonna be tough but I'll find a way to make do." responded the dog eared woman as she dodged a kick.

"I hope you're all ready because the party's about to get a seriously unwanted guest." said Taylor causing the two to look surprised. It was then Taylor took off followed by Fate. As she flew up she saw the girl in white within a green spherical barrier and smiled before looking ahead. As they headed up Taylor took notice of someone on a building who was watching but was forced to look ahead when the girl in red was about to attack with her hammer causing her to start dodging as Fate collided with Signum with neither girl giving an inch until the two forced each other back.

"Photon Lancer." said Fate's weapon forming four yellow spheres around her.

"Levanti, my armor." said Signum.

"Ponzergheist." said Levanti as she held it to her right before placing the blade in front of herself. This caused a purple aura to form around her.

"Shoot through it. Fire!" commanded Fate causing the four sphere to became spear like and head towards Signum who just stayed in position. However when the attacks got near her they did no damage much to Fate's shock.

"Your sense as a mage is not bad. But in order to challenge Velcan Knight to a duel and expect to live you need much more!" said Signum flying towards Fate at a high speed. After she appeared from above and slashed down forcing Fate to form a barrier which Signum destroy hitting the yellow core on the axe like weapon. After her swing the slot opened releasing a bullet as well as steam from the compartment. "Levanti, Slam the blade!" she commanded as she swung her weapon hitting the blade of Fate's axe causing the part of the weapon with the core to crack before she was thrown into another building. Taylor was dodging hit after hit from the girl in red trying to figure out what it was she was sensing. However when the girl noticed Yuno forming a green sphere in his hand she flew towards him forcing Taylor to get in front of her with a magic circle to block her attack.

"I can prepare the transfer but I can't break through the special barrier. Aruf." said Yuno telepathically.

"I'm trying hard on this end too but this barrier is incredibly strong." thought Yuno from her beast form. As they seemed to be pin down Taylor took notice of something.

"EVERYONE SCATTER NOW!" she yelled out causing everyone to look towards her. Then they saw what looked like several small missiles heading towards them. They all started dodging, except for the girl in white who was protected by a barrier. Then they saw the missiles freeze anything they hit.

"What's going on?" asked Signum.

"Shield of Courage!" called out Taylor getting in front of the girl in red causing a large hexagonal shield wiht a sun like symbol to appear in her hands allowing her to block one of them which threw the two back.

"What's going on?" asked the girl in red.

"Other than we're under attack I'm not sure." replied Taylor as the shield disappeared.

"Where did that come from?" asked Aruf.

"Over there." said Fate as they saw what looked like a vicious armored wolf.

"I hate to leave a fight unfinished but I'm gonna have to take on that thing." said Taylor flying towards the armored wolf like creature which in turn charged at her. "Cosmic Star!" she called out causing five green magical circles to appear around her. Then all five began firing at the armored wolf causing it to fire several more missiles to intercept the green blasts. It was then the white haired man and the girl in red saw an opening and attacked. This caused Taylor to fly back to protect Yuno. Within the green barrier the girl was watching the fights unfold.

"I have to save them." she said trying to walk using her staff for support but stopping near the end of the barrier. "They need my help."

"Master." said her staff causing her to look at the core. "Shooting mode, Acceleration." it said as the core began glowing with two large pink wings formed on it.

"Wait Blazing Heart. What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"Let's shoot it. Starlight Breaker." replied Blazing Heart.

"Blazing Heart, that's impossible in your current condition." said the girl.

"I can be shot." said Blazing Heart.

"That magic is way too much of a burden for you. I'm afraid if you try it you'll be permanently damaged." said the girl.

"I believe master." said Blazing Heart. The girl looked uncertain. "Trust me my master."

"If you're gonna believe in me Blazing Heart then I'm gonna believe in you." said the girl before holding the staff up causing the barrier to disappear and a large pink magic circle to form in front of her. "Yuno, Aruf. I'm gonna destroy the barrier so get yourselves synced up to teleport." she said telepathically.

"Nanoha." said Yuno mentally.

"What are you doing?" asked Aruf. Fate looked in concern towards Nanoha and Taylor was trying to keep the girl in red at bay.

"Mind Sight." said Taylor as her eyes began glowing in purple while she looked at the girl in red.

"It's okay. I'll shoot through it with the Starlight Breaker." thought Nanoha towards the others. Hearing this Taylor scowled but then looked towards the girl in red and grabbed her hammer. Then she began swinging her around and threw her towards a building.

"Stay ready while I take out that cyber wolf over there." said Taylor causing Yuno to nod as she began glowing. However when she turned back the wolf was a few yards from them ready to fire a blast from its mouth which forced her to push Yuno in another direction before she was hit by the blast.

"Are you okay?!" asked Yuno.

"Just focus." replied Taylor as her body began to freeze. 'Nii-san you trusted me and I won't let you down.' she thought to herself as her body became covered in ice. When she was completely frozen the wolf began approaching not noticing several red lines formed around the ice just before a large wind destroying the ice.

"Magic of my heart reveal yourself!" she called out. "Tinkle Tinkle Magical Extreme!" she called out as her body looked to become pure energy. Then nine magic circles appeared around her which were red, blue, green, yellow, light blue, silver, white, black, and pink. The wolf looked in shock before all nine circles fire blasts which combined and threw it back. When the blast vanished she saw the armored wolf looking shocked before it seemed to shatter. However then she saw the girl in red fly towards Nanoha and she flew in front of her. But when she heard a gasp she turned and saw as a green energy formed on Nanoha's chest which had an arm sticking out it with a small pink sphere forming at the hand. Taylor noticed as the energy from the sphere seemed to be fading and was gonna fly towards her before the girl in red got in front of her.

"Not so fast." said the girl in red.

"Sixty seven points." said Taylor.

"What?" asked the girl in red.

"I've been analyzing you since I got here and I found sixty seven weaknesses in your physical structure. Sixty seven points I could hit to kill you." said Taylor.

"Really?" asked the girl in red as Taylor suddenly vanished and appeared behind her with a hand on the girl's back.

"Raypulse!" she called out causing an orange blast to go through her causing her pain. Then she pulled out a knife and threw it causing it to go through the hand which forced it back. "Fire now!"

"Starlight Breaker!" yelled out Nanoha firing a large blast into the sky which shattered the barrier around them. Noticing this the three prepared to leave. With that Taylor's body stopped glowing. After she split back into the four causing Wendigo to become energy which returned to its amulet while Dark Magician returned to being a card which went into Taylor deck. Amy fell on Taylor should unconcious with Taylor trying to stay in the air.

"Are you okay?" asked Yuno. Taylor was unable to answer as several wounds opened though out her body and she began falling before Yuno caught her and flew her near Nanoha. Then he began trying to heal both girls.


End file.
